Fading into sadness
by ElectricBlue1227
Summary: Add is acting strange and Eve tries to help but what will she find. Add x Eve. Warning self harm


**Add: Psychic Tracer**

 **Eve: Code Electra**

 **Elsword: Sheath Knight**

 **Aisha: Dark magician**

 **Raven: over Taker**

 **Rena: Sniping Ranger**

* * *

Adds PoV

I woke up that morning to Eve telling me to get up. " Hurry up Add you've been sleeping in for three hours". Said Eve.

"Are You serious". I looked at the clock. It said eleven fifty.

Eves PoV

Adds been sleeping in a lot lately I want to know why but I feel like Add will be too stubborn.

"Just get up and eat something". I told him.

"But what if I'm not hungry". He said.

Elswords PoV

I could hear Eve and Add argue like they do every morning. Which can get very annoying.

"Its gonna be a long day isn't it"? Raven said.

"Hopefully not". Rena said.

I sighed in agreement.

Aishas PoV

I noticed Add walked out of his room with Eve following him yelling about Add not eating enough.

"Would you just leave me alone about not eating enough". Add said with an annoyed tone.

"But its not healthy for you to not eat anything I rarely see you eat anything and when I do its not a lot". Eve said angrily.

"Can every one just calm down"? I said.

"I don't think you should get into it". Elsword told me.

Ravens PoV

I couldn't help but agree with Elsword about Aisha trying to stop the arguing.

"Elsword is right Aisha don't interfere with them".

Renas PoV

I noticed a quest slide under the door just as the argument had stopped.

"Hey guys theres a new quest". I said as I grabbed the quest.

"It says we have to defeat the bandits at the town close by". I said

"I'm not coming". Add said as he went to his room.

"Great i'm stuck with Add since i'm busy with something". Eve said.

"Okay just make sure Add doesn't bother you". Aisha said.

"Its fine he'll just stay in his room". Elsword said.

Its kinda funny to see Aisha and Elsword are getting along more.

 **later that night.**

Eves PoV

I decided to go and check on Add he had been very quiet even before the others had left.

As I made it to his room I wondered if I should be doing this.

I knocked on his door and I asked "Add are you alright you've been extremely quiet"?

I reached for the door knob and found it was locked.

I was a bit worried so I decided to try and knock a bit louder this time.

"Add you're worrying me so can you please open the door".

I heard a click coming from the door and Add appeared from the other side of the door.

He looked tired his hair was messy and his eyes looked tired and dull like he was crying about something.

"Add are you okay you seem tired"? I said.

"I'm fine". He said in a tired and annoyed voice.

As he was about to close the door I grabbed his right wrist. As soon as I did he pulled back in resistance like he was hurt.

"Are you okay sorry if I hurt you". I said feeling bad for the white haired boy.

"I'm fine". He said as he put his right hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure Add you've been acting really strange". I said with a worried tone.

After I said that I felt a warm liquid on my shoulder and saw blood coming from Adds wrist.

"Add why didn't you tell me"? I asked.

He responded with. "Because I thought you wouldn't care".

I grabbed his arm and took to the bathroom. "Why would you hurt yourself"? I said as I set him on the floor.

I grabbed the bandages and sat near Add.

"I don't know". He quietly murmured.

I finished bandaging him up and helped him get up.

I took him to his room and set him on his bed. He quickly fell asleep.

I noticed the knife on the floor which still had the blood on it. I picked it up and decided to hide it so he wont find it this seems to be the only knife in the house so if I hide it in a spot where he cant find it I'm sure he'll be fine.

Before I left I gave him a kiss on the cheek. As soon as I did he woke up without me noticing and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised but I decided to just kiss him back. After words I let him be and left the room.

 **Three days later**

Adds PoV

"Hey sweet heart". I said cheerfully.

"Hello Add I assume the mission went well". Eve said.

"Yes it did my beautiful queen". I told her.

After I said that she pulled me in for a kiss but she stopped as soon as we both heard cheering coming from Elsword.

"There so cute together". Aisha exclaimed.

"I know right". Rena said.

"When did you two get all lovey dovey"? Raven asked.

"three days ago". Eve answered.

"Why did you then"? Elsword asked.

"Reasons we would not want to talk about". I answered

I noticed every one had been disappointed about this but they understood.

* * *

 **I do not own the game Elsword I only made the story.**


End file.
